thewolfpackclanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolfpack Clan Wiki
Welcome to the The Wolfpack Clan Wiki This is about the best clan. The Wolfpack '1. Rules ' This is Wolfpack so expect to be in one. Alpha Beta Middle players Omega Loses or wins are no ones fault.It's the packs fault Must report atleast once every two days. (report as in be on for a while) Stealing results in instant exile.( ban and a lil more ) IF you and another memeber has a problem you are both exiled until the problem is solved. Do Not Disrepect the heads of the pack EVER!!! Things such shut up, calling them "dudes", etc If you are given orders DO THEM. Even if you are doing something. Must have nice presentation. (room, your structures) Must have wolf skin. Promotions are given do not ask for them DO NOT make changes to things that are not yours (explained later) DONT EVER speak on behalf of the pack. Meaning-do not talk to other clan leaders or any one outside the packtelling them about anything. THE COMMUNITY CHESTS ARE NOT YOUR CHESTS TAKE LIMITED AMOUNTS. When non pack members are in conversation with heads of the pack in the area you ask for permission to speak which means shut up or send private msg to alpha betta or 3rd in chargge Lower ranking memebers say sir after speaking to a heads of the pack. Name must be appropiate aka no names like- Yourmom123 Waffleeaters6 Kms6482936464836 Must be trustworthy tests are given;either on skill trustworthyness or if you have checked the website that day. Check website daily. Just because you recomend a friend doesnt mean crap. His evaluation will not be altered. Top 3 pvpers will travel with alpha or betta on trips to non pack memebers. DO NOT EVER!!!! EVER!!!!! Bring someone into our territoty or near it! You wanna talk to someone go to spawn. Certain people will be assigned to certain things for the day or indefinitly. Things such as-keep wood supply,mining ores,potions, breeding animals etc.Haveing this or not having these does not Does Not mean u edit ANYTHING.Do your job and just your job, Do not add things such as new walls or any other idea If you wanna add or edit something to the base/den tell me and ill make a decison NO SECRET ANYTHING...I and Just I must be told about all chest,extra rooms, etc. WHY? I need to claim area I can find theives i wud be able to find out It can also lead to being infultraited. Having secrets will result in ban Permanent and temp bans are given. Block up all areas not in/leading into pack territory. ALWAYS CLOSE DOORS. That includes trap doors. Get as much obsidian as possible. No pet cats. To rank up you must battle or out do (prform tasks better- if we say get 5 stacks of wood get 7) things like that get you close to promotion New memebers rank lower Higher rank less work you may get. Punish work is also issued. DO NOT die for fun or just because. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE. Category:Rules Category:Requirements Category:Contact us Category:About us Category:Rankings Category:Motto Latest activity Category:Browse